The Dancing Bus
' ' is a song of Hi-5 Australian current cast from Series 12 in 2010. And the song was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines from Series 1 in 2015. This song have more two languages from Brazil and Latin America countries. Lyrics: Listen to the music, clap your hands to the beat It'll make you want to get up, get up on your feet It'll make you feel like you want to groove So get up, get jumping and start to move. All the way down to the bus stop And when the bus stops On the bus we'll hop! Come on everybody and ride with us Bumping up and down on the dancing bus You'll be moving and a grooving when you ride with us It's happy and it's hippy on the dancing bus. So get up (Get up!) Get up (Get up!) Dance, dance, dance on the dancing bus So get up (Get up!) Get up (Get up!) Bumping up and down on the dancing bus. It's a funny, bumpy bus 'cause there are no seats And when we're on board, we've gotta use our feet Arms and shoulders go dip and shake Lots of groovy moves for your body to make. All the way down to the bus stop And when the bus stops On the bus we'll hop! Come on everybody and ride with us Bumping up and down on the dancing bus You'll be moving and a grooving when you ride with us It's happy and it's hippy on the dancing bus. So get up (Get up!) Get up (Get up!) Dance, dance, dance on the dancing bus So get up (Get up!) Get up (Get up!) Bumping up and down on the dancing bus. And when you move like us And when you groove like us You can come a riding on the dancing bus, yeah! Come on everybody and ride with us Bumping up and down on the dancing bus You'll be moving and a grooving when you ride with us It's happy and it's hippy on the dancing bus On the dancing bus. Spanish Lyrics Si escuchas ésta música vas a aplaudir Este ritmo está en tus pies, baila y sigue así Tienes que sentir éste ritmo tú Y ponte de pie que ya viene el bus. El bus llegará a su parada A su parada Ahí saltarán. Al bus todos suban así a bailar Con pequeños saltos se moverán Suban por nosotros muy felices serán Es una gran fiesta vamos a bailar. A saltar (Saltar) Saltar (Saltar) En el bus todos saltarán A saltar (Saltar) Saltar (Saltar) Con pequeños saltos se moverán. Este bus no tiene asientos divertido es Y estando a bordo hay que usar los pies Hombros y brazos vas a mover Con el cuerpo sigue este ritmo también. El bus llegará a su parada A su parada Ahí saltarán. Al bus todos suban así a bailar Con pequeños saltos se moverán Suban por nosotros muy felices serán Es una gran fiesta vamos a bailar. A saltar (Saltar) Saltar (Saltar) En el bus todos saltarán A saltar (Saltar) Saltar (Saltar) Con pequeños saltos se moverán. En una mano estás Ahora hay que girar En el bus estamos una fiesta habrá, ¡Sí! Al bus todos suban así a bailar Con pequeños saltos se moverán Suban por nosotros muy felices serán Es una gran fiesta vamos a bailar Vamos a bailar. Portuguese Lyrics Entre nessa dança, bata as palmas assim Você vai se levantar, dançar igual a mim Você vai curtir, vai sentir-se bem Pular bem alto eu vou também! Ônibus, venha depressa Nós temos pressa Vamos a-gi-tar! Ônibus dançante, que curtição Vamos viajar, vamos balançar Vá em frente e mostre toda sua animação Você vai se mexer e não vai mais parar Vai dançar, dançar, dançar, dançar Vai, vai, vai se contagiar Vai dançar, dançar, dançar, dançar Até o final da viagem chegar! Energia de montão é preciso ter Mexendo os pés, nós vamos nos manter Mexa os braços, eu quero ver Nós dançamos bem juntos eu e você. Ônibus, venha depressa Nós temos pressa Vamos a-gi-tar! Ônibus dançante, que curtição Vamos viajar, vamos balançar Vá em frente e mostre toda sua animação Você vai se mexer e não vai mais parar Vai dançar, dançar, dançar, dançar Vai, vai, vai se contagiar Vai dançar, dançar, dançar, dançar Até o final da viagem chegar! Você vai se soltar Você vai deslizar... Entre nesse ônibus pra agitar, yeah! Ônibus dançante, que curtição Vamos viajar, vamos balançar Vá em frente e mostre toda sua animação Você vai se mexer e não vai mais parar... Você vai dançar... Notes *Note that the five members tried to do a moonwalk, the Michael Jackson's famous step. *The bank support serves to jump, this is part of the performance of the song. Gallery Opening_The_Dancing_Bus.png Fely_The_Dancing_Bus.png Stevie_The_Dancing_Bus.png Casey_The_Dancing_Bus.png Lauren_The_Dancing_Bus.png Tim_The_Dancing_Bus.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_10.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_9.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_8.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_7.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_6.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_5.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_4.png Girls_The_Dancing_Bus.png Boys_The_Dancing_Bus.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_3.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus_2.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus.png Credits The Dancing Bus.png Category:Series 12 Category:2010 Category:Dance theme Category:Turn the music up! Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Lauren Brant Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Maddren Category:Hi-5 Philippines Category:Fred Lo Category:Gerard Pagunsan Category:Alex Reyes Category:Rissey Reyes Category:Aira Biñas Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of D